


separation of power

by sleeepybear



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superheroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepybear/pseuds/sleeepybear
Summary: ---------“I don’t know why you’d say nearly getting the stuffing beaten out of us by Striker and the rest of them was fun.” Synth groans. He’s still got a thawing bag of frozen peas over his eye, where the aforementioned Striker had hit him. “That guys packs a punch for an amateur-- where did Speculo even pick him up? How am I gonna explain a black eye like this at work?!”“Just tell them you fell down the stairs or something.” Siren suggests.“Or got hit by a door?” Luma adds.“Neither of you are helpful.”“New topic!” Siren claps her hands. “What the heck are we gonna do now?"---------The heroes vs. villains fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Satonaka Chie, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Meet the Villains

**Author's Note:**

> A fairly newly formed group of villians has just pulled off a successful heist-- but that garners some attention from an unexpected source.  
> \---------
> 
> new year, new fic to work on
> 
> yea yea i'll get to my unfinished ones sooner or later but a dream monster told me to do this before killing me so guess i gotta

“My god-- Robbing a bank was the best idea you’ve ever had, Synth!”   


  
Little bits of top-notch sushi come flying out of Siren’s mouth as she talks, making the other two at the table wince.   


  
“Yes, well, it was certainly… fun?” Luma adds, but she waits to swallow her food before speaking.   


  
“I don’t know why you’d say nearly getting the stuffing beaten out of us by Striker and the rest of them was fun.” Synth groans. He’s still got a thawing bag of frozen peas over his eye, where the aforementioned Striker had hit him. “That guys packs a punch for an amateur-- where did Speculo even pick him up? How am I gonna explain a black eye like this at work?!”    


  
“Just tell them you fell down the stairs or something.” Siren suggests, thankfully, this time her mouth isn’t full.    


  
“Or got hit by a door?” Luma adds.   


  
“Neither of you are helpful.”    


  
“New topic!” Siren claps her hands. “What the heck are we gonna do now that they’re teaming up?”    


  
“I got no clue.” Synth looks miserable, shoving another piece of sushi into his mouth.   


  
“Frostbite was my nemesis, but now I don’t know if I should call her that? I mean, now that they have a team like that, maybe they’re all my nemesis.” Luma seems almost sad about this.   


  
“Hey, no! I get my nemesis, and you get yours, that’s how it works!” Synth objects strongly to this.   


  
“Ooo, does someone feel possessive over Speculo?” Siren coos, and Synth flicks a wayward piece of rice at her, making her laugh. “I don’t even get a nemesis! I guess Striker could be my nemesis, but he’s all hung up on that Gadget dude.”   


  
“Speaking of him, what does he do all day? Like, that dude could straight up rule the world, but all he does is make bots.” Synth complains, adjusting his frozen peas.   


  
“Honestly? I sent him messages asking if he wanted to join our team, but he never responded. Villains versus heroes, strength in numbers, blah blah blah, yknow?”    


  
“On the contrary.”   


  
All three villains jump up, nearly sending their expensive sushi flying off the table.    


  
A small bot sits on the table, projecting a hologram of Gadget himself. He’s shorter than Synth thought he’d be, or maybe that’s just because he’s sitting in that weird robo chair of his. The three villains actually present in the room watch the hologram, dumbfounded.    


  
“How’d he get past the security?!” Synth grabs a tablet off the table, furiously tapping on it only to see their security had been disabled without any issues for long enough for the bot to get in. Gadget rolls his eyes.    


  
“It was simple, really. You must get an upgrade.” The hologram shrugs. “In any case, I’m here with a proposal. I did, in fact, get your invitations, Siren. I didn’t see a reason to act on them until now.”   


  
“How so?” Luma is the only one who seems to be taking this in stride. Synth’s just angry his security systems were bypassed so easily, but what did they expect from the media’s proclaimed prince of tech?   


  
“You have something I want, and I have something you want. Essentially, a trade.”    


  
They all slowly sit back down, and Siren turns up the charm. She leans on her hands, looking entirely captivated by Gadget’s words, eyes slightly lidded for that practiced seductive look. “Oh? Please, tell us more.” 

  
Synth and Luma seem captivated by her, but on Gadget, her power seems to have no effect. He just rolls his eyes once more.    


  
“Don’t try to seduce me, Siren, it won’t work.”    


  
She pouts, leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms. Luma and Synth seem to be snapped out of the spell.   


  
“What do you want, then?” Synth prompts, and Gadget clears his throat.   


  
“Simply put, I want your resources, and I want your assistance. Safety in numbers, as they say. In return, I upgrade your security, give you all the tech at my disposal.”    


  
“That’s it? Really?” The three villains at the table eye each other, before Synth gestures them all closer. Luma and Siren get up, and they get into a group huddle.   


  
Siren puts her arms around the other two, and they do the same, making a circle. “I think we should give it a shot.” Siren whispers.   


  
Luma considers this for a moment. “He’s certainly very intelligent, we could always use more people?”    


  
“But I’m the tech guy!” Synth doesn’t  _ whine _ , he just… protests.   


  
“But Gadget knows tech like no one else-- we’d be idiots to turn him down!” Siren hisses, before breaking up the group huddle.   


  
“Are you done?” Gadget seems totally unamused. “It’s a very generous offer, I’m surprised you even had to consider.”   


  
“Oh, well, it’s a deal. Okay? Uhm, how do we--”    


  
“I’ll contact you when I need you.” The hologram cuts out, leaving the bot to give a happy little chirp and scamper away, leaving the way it had come. Which was apparently through a vent.    


  
The three villains sit back down, going back to their celebratory dinner. It doesn’t last long.   


  
“Shit, I gotta get out of here.” Synth curses, standing up and putting some of the sushi back into containers to take with him “I’ll be late for work tomorrow.”    


  
“We just robbed a bank, Synth, you don’t  _ need _ to work.” Siren rolls her eyes.   


  
“It’s called keeping up appearances, Siren, leave me alone. I might hate my job, but people will wonder how I can afford to live.”    


  
“People? You mean all your nonexistent friends?” Siren scoffs, and Luma shoots her a warning glance. “Be nice, Siren.”   


  
“Sorry, sorry. Okay, get out of here, lame-o. See you tomorrow.” She flicks rice at him, as a sendoff. He just huffs, and turns on his heel to go.    


  
Siren babbles on about nothing, while Luma sits quietly and pretends to listen, looking down at her food. She can’t help but wonder how the heroes are faring, with their loss today. They had gotten away with a lot of valuables, and the heroes are sure to be licking their wounds. On top of that, now Gadget was getting involved, since the previously independent Striker joined up with Speculo’s team.    


  
She can't shake the feeling that things are about to get a lot more complicated.


	2. Meet Naoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont care that no one asked for or cares about this fic im writing it anyway
> 
> anyway hello, welcome back, its naoto time

“See you tomorrow, Shirogane-san!”    


  
Naoto waves at the group of classmates as she walks away, a broad smile on her face. “See you tomorrow!” She calls back, turning away from them. The smile drops instantly.    


  
“Imbeciles, the lot of them.” She grumbles, adjusting the strap of the purse on her arm.   


  
All she can think about is getting this awful dress and makeup off of her, as soon as possible.   


  
It was pretty clever, if you ask her. Masquerading as an entirely different gender as well as a supervillian kept the suspicion of her true identity far away from her everyday life. No one would suspect the sweet, bubbly, perpetual student Naoto Shirogane to actually be the cold and calculating villain Gadget. If people actually looked at her long enough, they might figure it out, but that’s why her mask was so boxy. It didn’t give away her features.    


  
She lets herself get engrossed in her thoughts as she walks, letting herself have a bit of pride in her careful disguise.   


  
Grandfather’s allowance had been fine in the beginning, but as her projects became more elaborate, they demanded more funds. Which had turned her to crime. It was… more fun, then she had initially expected. But of course, that drew the attention of the up and coming superheroes looking for someone to call a rival, and now she and Striker battled it out regularly on the weekends. It was her own strange form of stress relief.    


  
Just as she was really allowing herself to be proud of her own genius, she feels a hand on her shoulder tugging her into a dark crevice between buildings-- which, of course, is never a good sign. The oddly familiar, cold metal of a gun presses up against her back, between her shoulder blades.   


  
Naoto opens her mouth before the would be robber even gets a chance to.   


  
“My my, the old ‘pull a gun in an alleyway’ trick. You would think people would be more creative these days, what with superpowers and such.”    


  
“Wha--? Listen, lady, just hand over the purse--”   


  
“I don’t have any valuables, if that’s what you’re looking for. I don’t even carry cash.”    


  
She has a taser in her bag, but there’s no way she would be able to reach it *and* use it in time to save herself from a bullet embedding in her back. So the best option is to stall for time.    


  
Naoto feels herself being quickly ripped away from her attacker, spinning round and landing ungracefully on her ass. It takes her a moment to register what’s happening.   


  
Oh. Just her luck.   


  
The person who saved her just so happens to be her alter ego’s rival, Striker himself. God, why couldn’t it have been literally any other superhero?    


  
Her would be attacker seems to disposed of for now, and Striker offers her a hand to help her up. Naoto has to stumble to put on her bubbly persona.   


  
“Oh my gosh, thank you so much for saving me! It’s Striker, right? You’re like, my favorite up and coming superhero, you know? I’m Naoto, by the way.” She extends her hand to him  again, a big smile planted on her face. The sheer enthusiasm in her own voice makes her want to throw up a bit in her mouth. At least Striker seems to buy it, taking her hand and shaking it.   
  
“Uh, nice to meet you too.” He seems a bit awkward, as if he’s not used to praise. It makes sense.   


  
Striker had only officially come on the scene when Speculo had seemingly picked him up to join his team out of nowhere. His superhero costume wasn’t even that great, but it suited him. Fully black outfit, a black hood, and a mask that almost looked painted on with little lightning bolts on it. It suited him, she supposed.    


  
“So, you good? I can walk you home, or something--”    


  
Naoto is quick to cut him off. Her apartment has all kinds of robotic parts that would be hard to explain in it, she can’t have him getting that close to her workspace. “Oh, no, I couldn’t bother you any further. Besides, you gotta get that guy to the police, right?”    


  
“Oh, right.” It’s almost like he forgot about the unconscious guy on the ground.   


  
“So, see you later? Maybe?”    


  
“Yea. Maybe.” He grumbles, picking up the dude and hoisting him over his shoulder like he weighed no more than a feather. Super strength, Naoto reminds herself.   


  
“Thank you again!” She turns on her heel, keeping up the bubbly persona, practically skipping down the sidewalk until he’s gone. Finally. Now she can act like a self respecting human being.   


  
“Idiot. Didn’t suspect a thing.” She mumbles, once again adjusting the annoying purse strap on her arm.    


  
The rest of the walk home is without incident, and Naoto finds herself safely in her apartment, letting out a sigh of relief. It’s pretty clean in here, not a personal touch to be seen. She doesn’t need personal touches. A mechanical beep by her feet draws her attention, one of her bots continues to beep happily at her.   


  
“Hello.” She kneels down, patting it’s metal exterior like one would with a dog, which elicits more happy beeping.    


  
To her bathroom she goes, ditching the dumb purse on the couch along the way. The robot follows, rolling along on it's wheels. Naoto vigorously scrubs the horrible makeup off her face, splashing it with a bit of water afterward. It already helps a ton to make her feel more like herself.    


  
The dress is next, discarded without much care. She sighs with relief when the pants go on, but hesitates when she grabs her binder. It might be a tad bit uncomfortable, but it must be done for the sake of maintaining her male persona.    


  
Decked out in her normal outfit for getting up to no good, the robot follows Naoto, now Gadget once more as she descends down the fire escape, into a specially made tunnel leading to her lair. She puts her mask on, the familiar weight on her face helping her finally get back into a professional head space.   


  
The double doors open for her, and Gadget takes a minute to breathe it all in, looking at her work from the night before sitting inconspicuously on the desk.   


  
“Well then.” She says, to her little robot companion. “Those security systems won’t make themselves. Let’s get to work.”   


  
The robot beeps in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp. hoped you enjoyed that cuz i sure as fuck did
> 
> please leave a comment! they feed me, who knows maybe i'll actually update latte boy next haha
> 
> thank u for reading

**Author's Note:**

> take a WILD guess as to who all these heroes and villains truly are. its obvious really
> 
> anyway!  
> thank you for reading-- hope u enjoyed, i hope to make this a long one! so stick around
> 
> pls tell me what you thought, comments fuel me  
> <3


End file.
